Un Amor como Ningún Otro
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Dos enamorados se juran amor por siempre.


**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que esta historia **NO** es ninguna precuela, intercuela ni secuela de nada existente en todo el universo original de los videojuegos ni de las series animadas de Sega.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si resulta necesario usarlos y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía y por eso es que más del cincuenta por ciento de la trama, casi toda o toda se vuelve positiva.

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Les digo anticipadamente que en toda esta historia verán que nada es igual o totalmente igual a todo lo conocido en los videojuegos y las series creadas por la Sega japonesa y la estadounidense, los personajes no se comportan, ni hablan, actúan o piensan como en realidad lo hacen o lo hacen sin ser exactamente igual, así que cuando vean todo eso mientras vayan leyendo, mejor intenten comprender que algunos pocos escritores somos diferentes a ustedes y **NO** andamos fijándonos, interesándonos ni preocupándonos de hacer o intentar que las personalidades, gustos, disgustos, formas de comportarse, actuar, hablar y pensar de nadie sean iguales o parecidas a las que tienen en sus fantasías originales, porque **NO** todos nos apegamos y acostumbramos a la idea de hacer que todo en nuestras historias sea exactamente igual a las fantasías sobre las que escribimos.

 **CUARTA NOTA:** Esta nota está dirigida a los que no les gustan las descripciones o explicaciones demasiado explícitas en las historias. Si ven que en ésta hay descripciones así, lamento decirles que así lo verán en todas mis historias y que me resulta más conveniente hacerlo así siempre, no porque yo quiera ser demasiado expresivo, sino porque como otros escritores ya habrán visto, hay lectores que nunca se conforman con que en alguna escena o diálogo se deje ausente alguna aclaración que diga específicamente con qué emociones, sentimientos o formas de expresión hablan los personajes y que eso los orille a deber imaginárselo por sí mismos, sino que se quejan por esas ausencias y piden que siempre se incluya las descripciones directamente, ya me sucedió a mí y en historias de otras fantasías he visto que a otros escritores también les sucedió de la misma forma, así que no tengo más remedio que seguir siendo siempre así de específico.

 **QUINTA NOTA:** Esta historia **NUNCA** tendrá ninguna secuela y **JAMÁS** se autorizará a nadie a crearle ninguna precuela, intercuela ni secuela.

 **Disclaimer:** La autoría de esta historia le pertenece a Sega.

—Cuando estoy contigo y cuando no lo estoy, más me enamoro de ti, Sonic.— le dijo una chica rosa a un chico azul con voz de enamorada, una sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados, una voz y cara que él amaba con el alma.

Él empieza a sonreír más con ella.

—Igual yo, mi preciosa, no existe nada que no haría por ti y para ti. Haría cualquier cosa, Amy, excepto dejar de ser tu novio, eso nunca lo haré aunque me chantajearan con dinero.— dijo Sonic siendo verdad, hablando con el mismo modo y tono y dándole la misma mirada que ella amaba en igual manera con el alma.

La toma de la cintura.

—Eres más hermosa que todas las chicas que he visto en toda mi vida.

Ella empieza a llenarse de más amor y felicidad.

—Sonic, te besaré y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá.— le dijo ella con decisión y siendo verdad.

—También te besaré y no existe nada ni nadie que me lo impida.— dijo él siendo verdad y también hablando con decisión.

Pusieron las bocas así, se acercaron lentamente cerrando los ojos y se besaron por treinta segundos.

—Te amo tanto como tú a mí, mi estrella.— le dijo él, manteniendo su voz de enamorado que siempre seguiría sonando así al hablar con ella.

—Te amo totalmente más que a nadie y totalmente más que a mí misma, mi lucero azul.— dijo ella, hablándole con el mismo tono amoroso con que siempre le hablaría.

—Mañana haré todo lo que debo hacer para dejar mi casa sin esperar a vendérsela a nadie.

—Lo mismo haré yo.

—Nos iremos para siempre a un pueblo del que muchas veces escuché durante los últimos cuatro años, uno llamado "Paraíso del Verdadero Amor Eterno y Perfecto".— dijo él siendo imposible que hable sin usar la sincera verdad.

—Perfecto, y estaremos juntos para siempre.— dijo ella siéndole imposible lo mismo que a él.

Finalmente, llegó el día de mañana, hicieron lo debido para dejar sus casas, se fueron al pueblo que Sonic mencionó y vivieron felices, enamorados y juntos para siempre.

FIN


End file.
